un jeune homme en bois vert
by ylg
Summary: Thorgal :: arc du Pays Qâ :: Tjall le Fougueux est un garçon plein de vie et plein de rêves... mais au lieu de profiter de la liberté que lui offre la nuit, peut-être est-ce la nuit qui profite de lui ? ::onesided Tjall/Thorgal, slash::


**Titre : **Un jeune homme en bois vert  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Thorgal  
**Personnages/Couple :** one-sided Tjall le Fougueux/Thorgal Aergisson  
**Genre : **fantasmes/amour interdit  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Jean Van Hamme et Grzegorz Rosinski, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Thorgal - Tjall le Fougueux/Thorgal - Rêves équivoques - Confusion, gêne, etc.. au petit matin (12 juin) »  
pour kinkenstock (round #1, juin '08)  
**Note : **et la personne qui n'a pas tenu compte des avertissements la dernière fois, m'a reproché l'existence même du couple et a exigé que j'en fasse un autre (et du non-con en plus, rien que ça ?) peut aller se faire voir ailleurs.  
**Nombre de mots : **~850

**Continuité : **quelque part pendant l'arc du voyage vers le Pays Qâ  
Note : au moment où j'ai écrit la fic je n'avais plus relu la série depuis longtemps ; j'espère n'avoir pas commis de bêtise

oOo

Tjall le Fougueux rêve.  
Où il est, où il doit aller, il n'en a cure, l'important c'est avec qui il se trouve. Il a son arc à la main et Thorgal est à ses côtés. Il est aussi fort que Thorgal et l'énergie de la jeunesse le porte. Le bois vibre dans sa main, sensation de force contenue par ses seuls doigts sous la tension de la corde, flottement de la force relâchée quand la flèche part. Il ne sait même plus ce qu'il vise, mais il fait mouche à chaque fois, malgré la difficulté, et Thorgal apprécie la justesse de son tir.  
Il n'y a pas que l'arc qui est bandé, il y a aussi tout son ego et son corps plein de vie. Et, remarque-t-il, il en est de même pour Thorgal. Leurs regards se croisent sans aucune gêne. Ils se comprennent sans un mot. Rien n'est plus naturel que de remplacer l'arc par la chair.

Avec Thorgal, Tjall découvre l'envers, ce que c'est doit ressentir un arc de qualité entre les mains d'un excellent archer. Ils vibrent à l'unisson. Ensemble, ils sont invincibles. Thorgal l'entoure de ses bras puissants, colle son torse musclé contre le dos de l'adolescent. Thorgal a un corps magnifique, Tjall rêve de l'égaler quand il sera enfin un homme à part entière lui aussi. Ses doutes et ses aspirations fondent comme neige au soleil : même s'il a à peine fini de grandir, même si ses membres sont encore trop frêles à son goût, Thorgal le reconnaît comme un homme. Il le caresse et lui montre à quel point il lui plaît tel qu'il est. Il le fait sien, et ensuite, le laisse le chevaucher.  
Plaisir, ivresse, accomplissement, portent Tjall le Fougueux aux nues. Jamais le surnom qu'on lui donne n'aura été plus juste.

Si c'est ce que ressent un guerrier tout juste tombé à monter le cheval d'une walkyrie, alors il est d'accord pour mourir. Mais seulement si c'est Thorgal qui l'accompagne. De toutes les filles qu'il a pu rencontrer et tenter de séduire, aucune ne l'a jamais transporté comme le fait cet homme aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il flirte avec cette idée de la mort, le monde bascule et change. La lumière du petit jour l'entoure. Thorgal est là, encore. Déjà debout. Et ils ne sont pas seuls, d'autres corps endormis allongés près de lui lui rappellent où ils sont, sur quel chemin.  
Leurs regards se croisent et Tjall ne sait plus ce qu'il lit dans les yeux de Thorgal. Compréhension ? Indulgence ? Ça n'est plus de la complicité comme si peu de temps avant et pourtant il en reste un écho. C'était si facile de tout déchiffrer tant qu'il dormait, maintenant quelque chose brouille sa vision. Est-ce son imagination ou y a-t-il quelque chose de condescendant dans le sourire que Thorgal lui adresse ?

Avec embarras, il réalise soudain que sa verve l'a suivi du sommeil au réveil. Les rêves de la nuit ont laissé des traces, sans pour autant diminuer son ardeur. Le digne neveu de Pied-d'Arbre, tiens, avec "troisième pied" en bois vert, ne laissant aucun doute possible sur l'origine de son surnom de "Fougueux"...  
Et Thorgal constate cela sans s'en formaliser, l'impétuosité de la jeunesse... Mortifié, Tjall entend résonner les questions que Thorgal ne pose pourtant pas à voix haute.  
Rêvais-tu à cette Kriss de Valnor ? à Aaricia ? Attention, petit, je sais qu'elle est très belle mais n'oublie pas qu'elle reste ma femme.  
Non, toi, seulement toi.

Il rêvait de pouvoir lui faire comprendre, maintenant il craint que cela se lise sur son visage.  
Et pourtant Thorgal ne réagit absolument pas. Paternaliste, il ne commente pas ce qu'il trouve tout à fait normal pour un garçon de l'âge de Tjall le Fougueux, en pleine santé et plein d'ardeur. Il... l'ignore. Pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Ou pour ne pas reconnaître l'origine de son désir ? Parce qu'il le respecte, ou parce qu'il lui est juste indifférent ? Tjall se perd à essayer de déchiffrer l'attitude, l'absence de réaction, de l'objet de son attention.

Mais l'heure ne se prête guère à de telles interrogations. Le reste de leur compagnie émerge, aussi, puis ils ont encore une longue journée de route à parcourir.  
"Si tu veux le temps d'aller à la rivière (là, juste un peu plus bas, se rappelle-t-il) avant le lever des filles, dépêche-toi." Thorgal ne le sermonne pas, mais quelque chose dans sa voix lui adjoint tout de même de se presser. Pour qu'ils s'y retrouvent à deux sans filles ? Non, non, bien sûr que non. Pour ne pas embarrasser les filles.  
Fichu Thorgal, toujours protecteur envers _tout le monde_ et surtout sa petite famille, pas juste envers Tjall. Ce sentiment qui prend la place du désir sans son cœur et efface les doutes, il ne le connaît que trop bien : jalousie.  
Bien sûr, tout ne peut être en réalité aussi si simple que dans ses rêves.


End file.
